This invention relates to golf equipment, and more particularly to a golf bag which can serve as a golf cart.
A golf bag is considered standard equipment for any golfer. Such golf bag typically includes an elongated container which accommodates the length of the golf clubs. The mouth of the golf bag is usually open so that the heads of the golf clubs extend therefrom for easy extraction from the golf bag. Typically, the golf bag includes a hand strap and a shoulder strap to permit carrying of the golf bag.
While the golf bag is convenient for its portability, facilitating carrying around from location to location, it becomes quite heavy and cumbersome when using it on the golf course and carrying it from green to green. As a result, golf carts are frequently used on the golf course where the golf bag is placed in or attached to the golf cart to permit wheeling about of the golf bag during the course of the game. While such golf carts has eased the burden of carrying the golf bag, it requires the need for additional cost in having a separate piece of apparatus, and further requires the need for having two separate pieces of equipment, namely the golf bag and the golf cart. The golfer must therefore transport both items, store them, and continuously manipulate the two separately.
It would be convenient if the golf bag itself would have the ability to be rolled around the golf course. This would of course avoid the need for a separate golf cart. However, the problem then results in storing and carrying of the golf bag itself. With the addition of the extra wheeling equipment, it becomes awkward to carry the golf bags, and it becomes difficult to easily transport it.
There is accordingly a need for a golf bag which can be utilized as a regular golf bag for easy transporting by hand or over the shoulder, as is generally used, and at the same time which will permit wheeling about on the golf course without the need of a separate golf cart.